Darkness with Harry and Draco
by Luvmes
Summary: Has some slash..and its about harry, when he is bad..and Draco loves the new harry
1. Chapter 1

_Disclam:I do not own any of the characters..just to let you all know_

_Warning:oh and there is some slash_

**The darkness**

Harry is in his 7th year and has defeated Voldemont.But what people dont know is that when he killed Voldemort the evilness transfered to him.

Ron and hermione both say at the same time."whats wrong with you harry?You've being really mean to people lately"

"im fine" He smirks "The students here have just been getting on my nerves"

Rons starts with "Harry, that still-..."..Ron gets caught off from Harry.

"Look I dont need your "lectures". Harry rolls his eyes. "I have more important things to do". and with that he walks off leaving them shocked.

This is how Draco finds them. "Well, well, well...iwhat have we got here?..its Granger and Weasley".Draco Snears their names. "What could possibly make you look so shocked?".

Hermione just glares and walks out of the room.Ron however just shrugs sits down.

Draco frowns, thinking something has to be wrong. So he walks over and sits by Ron "So Weasley,do tell what has shocked you"

Ron just sitts there quiet untill he says "Its harry.., hes changed." Ron looks at Draco. "In a way he's sorta being like you but not as bad...yet..".

Draco didnt know what to say.Potter?...Acting like him?..That was just.. weird.

So Draco just murmurs back "Ohh, well i must be going." Draco gets up and leaves the room, intent on finding harry.To see if it was true and to see if there would ever be a chance for the two of them...

Harry had gone and tortured some 1st year just for the fun of it and desided to go to the Gryffindor common room. This is when he runs into Draco.

"Malfoy".Harry snarls it."Get out of my way".Draco just smirks at this change in Harry and starts to think that maybe he should learn more about how far Potter is ready to go. To see if like him going nice could make him go gay?...

As Draco thought about this Harry gets impatent and pushes Draco out of the way. "Watch it Potter," Draco glares at him then smirks, "You know you want to get close to me." Draco grabs Harrys arm and pulls him close to him.. "Malfoy?" Harry asks excitedly nad can hear the excitment in his voice.

"Yes Potter?" He murmurs this right before he kisses him. At first it starts slow but then becomes more harder. Harry presses closer to Draco and feels thir groins together.. Draco smiled into the kiss and rotates his hips with Harrys. Then Draco slowly opens his moith and rubs Harrys lips with his tongue. Harry sucks his tongue into his mouth and explores Dracos mouth. Harry sudenly pulls back, his eyes pitch black and he stares into Dracos eyes and says demandly. "I want you.. now!"

P.S - Tell me what you think of it and if you want more..please!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gets impatent with Draco because he is taking his time exploring him with only his eyes.So harry pushes Draco against the nearest wall and pins him to it."I said I wanted you Malfoy and I meant now!",harry says with the same demanding voice as before.Draco chuckles from the back of his throat and smirks "calme down potter, im undressing you with my eyes, and wondering how big-".He gets cut off when harry kisses him roughly and slides his hand down to Dracos groin.He rubs him threw the material of his jeans wanting to be closer to him.Draco moans into Harrys mouth and slides his tongue into harrys mouth.Harry drew him closer as he rubbs Draco off "I need more", he growls to Draco.Draco nods as he is very excited and nibbles on Harrys throat "yes please now".Harry grinds against him once more and then reaches down and unbuckles Dracos pants.When his pannts are unzipped and unbuckled harry pulls his jeans down revealing Draco in his sexy boxers.He reaches in and pulls his groin out and smirks. "well now i know how big yours is Malfoy".When Harry goes to suck on him they hear someone walking up the steps.

"Who the devil is there?"Harry growls out as Draco puts him self away and pulls his pants up just in time.

"Well i could ask you the same thing Potter and what are you doing out od your common room?" says snape coldly.He sees draco standing behind him and lifts eyebrow but doesnt say anything as he waits for harrys answer. "well im waiting"

"Yes well i didnt feel like answering, it would be just a waste of my energy".He smirks and starts walking away.Snape turns around "Potter! dont you walk away from me, you hear me?I said dont"

Harry shrugs as he walks "since when have i cared what you say"..he yells back and then goes off.

Snape turns back to draco and grins "So the rumors are true are they?"

Draco nods and smirks "very much so, he's turned bad and .."..he shakes his head and scowls "nevermind".He walks off leaving snape there.

The next day Draco goes outside walking to hogsmead when a figure from the shadows pulls him and throws him to the wall.Draco looks around not seeing anything "what the hel-", then he feels a finger trace his lips softly.He's startled at the warmth from the finger and he opens his mouth up just alittle that he sucked the finger into his mouth.Harry watchs him and leaves the invisablity cloak on and leans against Malfoy.Slideing his hand down the front of his chest and tuging his shirt out of his pants.That when he heard Hermione walking this way and harry sighs "god darn it", and steps back, off draco.

She walks in laughing from what her friends said, taking a breather when she saw Draco "Malfoy"..she said snearing the name.

He grins and steps forward "Well if it isnt mudblood,what do you want?"He lifts and eyebrow and then gasps.

Harry had stepped forward standing behind him, rubbing his groin against Draco, as he slides his hands around his waist, pulling him closer.

Hermione looks around when he gasps "what is it?" she says as she looks at him.

Draco shakes his head "I..its nothing"he lied and swallowed loudly.He slides his hands behind him to get Harry stop, and try not to let Hermione see.

Hermione rolls her eyes and comes next to him "your such an ass" she shakes her head, when she feels his hand on her arm, gripping it."And you are nothing but a slutty whore"he snarls as he gets mad.Harry encorages him from behind, telling him what to do as he watches.

Draco pushes her against the wall, not making it a soft landing.Hermione glares at him "What the bloody hell.." she starts but draco caughts her off."Nothing but a dirty, little slut" he says in a mean voice.As he says this he slides one of the hands holding her against the wall, down her arm slowly.He trails it down to her leg and watches her expression as her eyes get real big and she goes speakless, watching him.

Draco smirks and runs his finger around the area where her skirt ended, tracing the fabic.He slowly slides his hand up her leg, feeling her silky skin.When he reaches her panties, he strokes her thighs for a second.Hermione stares at him confused, but yet she wants more, not knowing where these feeling are coming from she closes her eyes.

He runs his finger up to her panties and lightly pets her thru them.As he does, he can feel her getting wet and groan in his throat.


End file.
